Talk:Main Page
Needs a lot of improvement This wiki needs alot of improvement. Episode summaries are way too short and there are hardly any notes, trivia, references, and goofs. Also the character biographies aren't really descriptive. And ALMOST EVERY PAGE IS A STUB! We really need to get busy. AaronV28 09:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) The idea behind keeping the main page editable is that locking the main page gives''' off a bad impression to casual browsers, that there is a definite segregation''' between administrators and wiki editors. Yes, there is heavy vandalism on the main page, but there's a reason it's unprotected. :I understand that, that's why I semi-protected. Recently, there was some malicious moving and vandalism of the main page. Plus, it's pretty standard practice to semi-protect. If someone is unregistered or new, there is a good chance they shouldn't be messing with the mainpage anyway. John Reaves (talk) 05:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Too Little Info And you call yourselves fans. This site just has too little info in it! There is little on the character bios, way too little on the episode summerys, and barly anything on Seth MacFarlane's page. There is more stuff on Family Guy on Wikipedia, and on the discussion pages on some of them, they're saying that the articals are too long! What is going on?!--BrianGriffin-FG 20:31, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Then get working! It's frustrating when two or three members sit here and make edit after edit to try and put information up. This is a community, and we should support the site as such. I think family guy should be taken off air for the way they talk about Jesus!! hello Transwiki I've created a Transwiki log so items from other projects can be imported properly. Someone should add Project:Transwiki to their so they don't miss these coming in. I think the process on this end would be to move (and rename if necessary) the Transwiki'ed article, and change (or delete) anything that isn't right for this wiki (such as leftover templates from the source wiki). Currently there's only one Transwiki article waiting: *Transwiki:Culturally significant words and phrases from Family Guy If it's not useful here, please feel free to delete. / edg ☺ 07:18, 5 September 2007 (UTC) The Logo Could anyone tell me what type of font they used to create the show's logo? 24.251.234.86 00:41, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Macaulay Culkin Okay, this keeps getting ignored. HE IS NOT CAST OR CREW! HAS HE EVEN BEEN A GUEST STAR BEFORE? WHY IS HE HERE? If you could provide a good reason why he should be included anywhere on this site than please don't erase this just respond to it. 12/27/2007 Zeelog1 On the episode Brian Sings and Swings, after the part where Joe falls off his porch because Peter stole his ramp, they show a shot of the "Quahog skyline". One of the buildings in the background looks like the empire state building. There's two other buildings there too - it appears to be the World Trade Center...after the planes hit. Am I wrong here? Someone else check it out and see if you see the same thing. Thanks! Images Is something wrong with the images? All I know is that the images have changed into URLs, which link to the images. TobytheTramEngine 14:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind. If it happens again, I'll report the problem. TobytheTramEngine 18:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC)